


Illuminating

by lesbianophelia



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianophelia/pseuds/lesbianophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t an invasion of privacy if it’s up on the internet. At least, that’s what he tells himself while he waits for the next video to buffer. (Darcy watches episode 45: Wickham Story Time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminating

**Author's Note:**

> Title from episode 61, when Darcy says that Lizzie's videos were "illuminating". I wrote another version of this called "Peach" that has been up on FF.N for a while, now, if it seems familiar.

It isn’t an invasion of privacy if it’s up on the internet. At least, that’s what he tells himself while he waits for the next video to buffer. She had _told_ him to look them up, anyway. Granted, she had looked horrified as soon as the words left her mouth. But that doesn’t change the fact that she _told_ him to watch them. And curiosity wins out over anything else.   
  
Her distaste for him is made painfully clear. After a while, she frowns when she even has to say his name. And, hearing the story from her side, he can’t exactly say he blames her. Maybe he doesn’t look exactly upstanding in her eyes, but she _did_ just say that she’ll be the first to admit it if she’s wrong. It can’t be too late, can it?   
  
It’s terrible, really, watching her flirt with Wickham, but he can handle it. It’s not like she has any _right_ to feel protective over her. And why should he, after how clear her feelings about him are? That doesn’t stop the way that he feels himself getting angry at how easily Wickham can convince her. How she’s eating out of the palm of his hand before the video has really even started. He thinks that’s the worst part, probably. Even when it’s compared to how Wickham spins the story – _Darvid and Batman_? It’s childish, really.   
  
He’s wrong, though. The worst part isn’t the flirting or the story or her little sister, so incredibly like Gigi, being enthralled by him. It’s not even Lizzie’s uncomfortable laugh after he takes off his wet shirt. No, it’s when she hands him the towel and he calls her, of all things, _peach._


End file.
